


You've been a bad boy~

by Baerura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oh god, What Have I Done, and my brain, i have sinned, i must wash my hands with holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Stone is tired of being a simp, so he takes control.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	You've been a bad boy~

Abam woke up to the sound of his phone alarm blaring directly in his ear. In one swift motion, he turned off the alarm and grabbed his phone to check up on the latest news in his area. His eyes glazed over every article carelessly, figuring that the news publications were always posting meaningless articles anyways. He dragged himself out of his bed, already missing the comfort of the soft mattress against his back. Abam opened the door to his bathroom, closing it behind him and undressing to take a much-needed shower. Summer wasn’t the agent’s favourite time of the year. It made him sweaty all the time and he could never dress the way he wanted to. After Abam turned the shower off, he quickly completed the rest of his morning routine; hair, teeth, deodorant, and cologne before stepping out of the bathroom bare naked because he forgot to bring a towel. He silently scolded himself for that one. 

The agent finally finished getting ready for the tedious workday ahead of him. It didn’t take him too much time because he never had to worry about dress codes; he was personally instructed to wear the exact thing every day by Dr. Robotnik. After locking the front door to his house, he stepped into the black SUV he was given to drive and made the trip to wherever Robotnik had parked his semi-truck lab this time.

The agent found himself on the outskirts of Green Hills. The semi-truck was parked right outside a forest, Stone couldn’t see a building for miles. Reluctantly exiting the SUV, he walked towards the portable lab and stepped inside. The Doctor never had the entrance open voluntarily; stone made a mental note of the unusual occurrence. “Doctor?” The agent saw the doctor sitting in his chair, his attention fixed to the large holographic monitor. “Agent Stone! It’s about time you had the courtesy to show up! I was very close to finding a more suitable replacement. Now fetch me those files on the alien hedgehog.” The Doctor barked to his now peeved agent. The agent bitterly grabbed the files from the file cabinet and placed the files on the doctor’s workbench. “About time! I was thinking you were becoming absolutely futile to my operations!” The agent became silently furious. The doctor was being a real asshole recently, more than usual. The doctor was spitting more insults to his face and giving him more outrageous tasks to complete. A bulge in the inside of his coat brought him back from his mindless thinking. Bringing a hand to the inside of his coat, he remembered that he always kept a handheld pistol in there for emergency uses. An army of wicked and malicious thoughts invaded his head. All of the possible things he could do to Robotnik with this small pistol. Carefully pulling the gun out, he examined the barrel to see if any bullets were loaded into it. Counting all the ones he could see, he found about 5 perfectly sat in their slots. More than enough bullets to easily kill someone, someone like Dr. Robotnik.

“Agent Stone! Could you stop being a simp and get me a latte? At least then you would be somewhat useful to me.” The agent quickly placed the pistol back in his inner coat pocket and stubbornly obliged; going off to make a latte. Luckily, the doctor had installed a coffee machine into the semi-truck, so he didn’t have to travel far just to retrieve a drink. Stone decided to spruce up the usual latte art that he would make. This time, he decided to create an erect penis, cum included. He silently laughed at the thought of the doctor drinking the coffee, unaware of the fat cock that was atop it. Topping the cup with a plastic lid, he walked over to the doctor to deliver his penis-covered latte, steamed with the freshest Austrian goat cum. “Doctor, your latte” The agent spoke in a monotone voice. The doctor hummed, too focused on his holographic screen. The agent had reached his breaking point. In one swift move, he pulled out his pistol and placed the muzzle directly on the doctor’s temple.

“Agent Stone! What the fuck-“

‘I’m tired of your shit Robotnik! I’m not going to be a fucking simp anymore!” The agent declared angrily. “Now its your turn to be the fucking simp!” The doctor was outraged. “You don’t have the fucking guts to shoot me Stone!” The doctor yelled. The agent quickly pointed the pistol upwards and fired, barely missing the doctors head. Stone grabbed Robotnik by the collar and dragged him out of his chair. “Stay on the fucking ground or I’ll shoot you in the fucking head!” The agent growled. Stone’s mind raced with what he could do next to gain authority over the doctor. Many ideas buzzed through, but none stuck out to him and truly malicious. But suddenly, genius struck the agent. He knew exactly what to do. A wicked smile formed on his face, pleased with such a cruel thought.

“Get on your fucking knees!” The agent ordered the doctor. Robotnik shot a menacing glare to the agent as he slowly got up to kneel in front of him. The agent laughed to himself at the thought of what he was about to tell the doctor.

“If you don’t want me to fire this into your head, you will sing the entirety of crazy frog!” The doctor was baffled at the request. “What the fuck?!- “ Stone pressed the muzzle of the gun to the doctor's forehead. “Did I fucking stutter? Sing Crazy Frog you fucking simp!”

The doctor proceeded to sing the entirety of Crazy Frog while on the brink of sobbing in fear. The singing was music to the agent’s ears. Finally, the agent wasn’t the simp anymore. Finally, he wasn’t the one on the ground having to sing outrageous and embarrassing songs for the amusement of the doctor. Once the doctor had finished singing, Stone hummed in satisfaction. “Now, you’ve been a bad boy. And I think you deserve some spanks for your bad behavior. Wouldn’t you agree?” Stone asked the doctor. Robotnik only nodded in fear. “now then, come lay on my lap so I can spank you, or it’s a bullet to the head” The agent said in a scarily happy tone. The doctor walked over to Stone, who was now occupying his chair, and sprawled his body across the agent’s legs. The agent pulled down the doctors pants and began to strike him in the fattest part of the doctors plump ass. And from day forward, the doctor remained a simp to agent Stone. He would forever be subjected to daily spankings and Crazy Frog singing for the rest of his career.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FYIUHNCOIAJWCKAWKCKLD


End file.
